


Bruised Heart

by Fujoshi_writter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_writter/pseuds/Fujoshi_writter
Summary: I love him but he fell to see me. I watch from afar but he fell to notice me. I call his name but he fell to hear me. I gave my heart but he felled to take it.I want hem to be mines but he is not he is hers. She is pretty she is nice. I am ugly I am mean.I am hurt I just want hem.I cry for hem I would die hem. He wouldn't care he wouldn't do the same? I am useless I am unneeded I am just a nuances to human beings. I say hi he just say bye. Will he leave me? Will he keep me? I will be yours, your toy your punching bag just don't leave me.PLEASE





	Bruised Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people here I am author-chan I am up request box is open!

Kakashi Hatake

DEAR DIARY....  
I love hem he doesn't love me.   
I cry even if nobody don't see.  
I want hem he doesn't want me.   
I smile so I want frown   
I am broken especially after father died   
I am angry but he still yell at me  
I don't deserve hem why want he smile at   
me?  
I can die for hem  
I will cry for hem   
I know he want do the same  
I know he hate me he doesn't care for me   
I am just a waste of pass and in the way   
I know he loves her she is pretty   
I know she is nice they been together   
forever

I Want To Be Her I Envy Her

**Author's Note:**

> Well thanks for reading!


End file.
